Columbia State Sanitorium
Sitemap Columbia State Sanitorium See also Columbia_Asylum What better plot device for such an insanely illogical story and setting ???? Inmate452.jpg WelcomePilgrim.jpg LobotomyYourDoingItWrong.jpg Alternatez.jpg WelcomePilgrim.jpg Lalalala.jpg|Booker Dewitt, Criminally Insane and Violent, the asylum doctors immediately doubled his medication -- sending him him to 'Columbia'. Psycho_hospital.jpg|Columbia State Sanitorium - Wash Away Your Sins !!!! ---- Hydro Therapy Room (where delusion minds are soothed...) Dropping bodies into the ocean would be a way for Fink/Comstock/Daisy to get rid of inconvenient people. ---- See Also Lobotomy_Fun ---- A bunch of insane asylum-incarcerated Writer-Wannabees ('put away' by their relatives) write a twisted and disturbing story about a Flying City (and even start 'acting' out their creepy delusions). --- --- --- The Hokum Particle : Was called that by some US Senator hearing of this magical floaty crap from this Drug Crazed Comstock person who is trying to get the US Government to fund his delusions... AND THE NAME STUCK !!! Just like "GIMP-PIGEON" for that weird batman thing idea which 'Looney' Comstock also claims to see all the time (that's like "Big Daddy" becoming the common name in Rapture for the Maintenance Cyborgs used to protect Little Sisters). Yes, in The MMORPG the entire remake game (as one Alternative) takes place in an Insane Asylum where Comstock was sent after physically attacking that Senator (the one mentioned above). --- --- --- A Place To Put Insane Writers (And The Delusional) : ' "Villisca Axe Murders 1912" -- Another of Comstock's Little Parties ... ' : Lets namedrop every possible thing on Booker/Comstock from 1893-1912 - that's basically what the Infinite BS writers did (to attempt to attach their farsical setting to real History) -- no matter how illogical its was, or how strangely wedged into their story timeline it became. * HMS Titanic Sinking (1912) .. of course * The Great Chicken Blight of 1910 : * The Winter of 1898 and the Great Cattle Dieoff : * 1900 Galveston Hurricane (6,000 to 8,000 people killed -- perfect for Comstock&Fink to swoop in for more 'workers') * The Winterfresh Chewing Gum Massacre (Hoboken) * The Big Burn in the Pacific NorthWest 1910 * "Great Merger" of September 1, 1911, the Southern Pacific created a new Pacific Electric Railway Company in vicinity of Los Angeles * July 24, 1911, American archeologist Hiram Bingham discovers Machu Picchu (Coca needed for the Comstock Cola and the Incas allegedly had a way to produce 20-30X as much -- "Drink Comstock Cola OR WE KILL YOU !!!" ) * 1906 Earthquake .... Why not ?... Quantum_Particles_Can_Do_Anything Look up what else happened since the takeover (Secession) 1902 --- --- --- Surfing on Fresh Water ? : Columbia's 'Beach' at Battleship Bay (Oh yes a nice pretty scene or 'normal' Columbia The Nazis had 'resort'/'recreation' places too) is it Salt Water ??? Actually what difference does it make? Only a little when you ask : Where does the water come from ? Unfortunately there is the fact that water (of any kind) starts to stagnate and becomes dirty (like with algae and the bacteria that feeds on dead algae) and becomes like smelly swamp water. REAL Ocean water is replaced with every wave on a real beach. But that cannot be so in Columbia. (( '' Its a pretty but stupid idea for Columbia '' )) You dump it out regularly ? Then how does ALL that very heavy replacement water GET transported up to Columbia ?? Rainy Columbia we never saw, nor water collectors big enough for ANY of the City's needed water supply (or for that matter how ANY other supplies GOT to Columbia). Adding some rainwater to crap water just equals more crap water anyway. Street sewers emptying into Surfwarter is a sickening thoughtOld Secret - the canals of Venice ARE and Smell-Like a Sewer ... Not so rmmantic now, eh ?. Oh, I forgot, such things are minor unexplained issues when compared to the Quantum Bullshit. If Magic handles that, then what's the big deal also having some miraculously clean water? Just wave the writers magic wand ... again and for the fiftieth time. --- --- --- --- --- . .